Chess Battle
A Boy Named Boy animates his chess pieces. The only way to get it back to normal is to win with the game master: Nimbus. Plot ABNB's playing a game of chess with his little brother, Match. (ABNB): Take that! ABNB moves his queen to the other side of the board. (Match): Take this! Match moves his queen to the other side of the board. (ABNB): Darnit! ABNB punches Match. Match backs up and looks at the lettering on ABNB's fist. It says: "Wanna do something else?" Match wipes off the lettering with his fist. He then rearranges what it says with his finger and shows ABNB. It says: "The same, but different. Let's animate our chess pieces!" ABNB wipes it off with his fist and rearranges it with his finger. He punches ABNB. It says: "Gddd lfea! Sorry, Im runni ouve ove lette-" ABNB and Match go to their father, who is an inventor. Match has the game pieces. ABNB programs a ray so that it animates the pieces. It does. The pieces turn into actual pieces, and horse racecars. (Match): Cool! We're going to have the first real-live action chess battle! They leave with the pieces. (Mr. Nboy): Kids, don't use that ray that you just used. It has side effects. The kids are battling with chess. One knight swings a mace and destroys a pawn. The queen sweeps itself to that knight and destroys him with a blaster. A pawn walks two steps forward, destroying the queen. (Match): Yay! I win! (ABNB): Let's play again! Four squares appear, showing the chess battles. Then, more and more happen. All the squares combine into one, where all pieces are destroyed, and the kids are on the ground, panting. (Match): That was a bad idea. (ABNB): I know. Wanna ride racecars to the store so we can buy and animate checkers? (Match): Way ahead of ya! Suddenly, the pieces revive themself and gains strange powers. One breathes fire, and another turns it's hands into chainsaws. Then, more pieces gain powers. (Pieces): DESTROY EVERYTHING IN SIGHT! The pieces turn gray and start attacking. ABNB and Match arrive at the store and buy a checkers game. They drive into Mr. Nboy's lab and start to blast the ray, when the queen destroys it with a yellow ray. (ABNB): Run! (Match): Way ahead of ya! Match runs out the door, and the pieces surround ABNB. (ABNB): Uh-oh. (Mr. Nboy): Back away from my son! He swings on a cord down to the pieces, destroying all pawns with a giant sword. (ABNB): Thanks, dad! (Mr. Nboy): Run! They both run. A king stretches his hand and captures Mr. Nboy. (ABNB): I gotta visit Nimbus! He'll know what to do! He runs over to Nimbus' house. (Nimbus): Hey, ABNB. Nimbus is eating a table. ABNB gets ready to say something. (Nimbus): Don't ask. (ABNB): I don't want to. Anyways, some chess pieces have been animated and are attacking everything! Help! (Nimbus): If you beat me in a extra-action tag team chess match, then the pieces will leave. (ABNB): Let's go! It shows Nimbus and ABNB setting up chess pieces to play a game. Nimbus moves all his pawns twice. ABNB does the same. Nimbus moves his queen and destroys all of ABNB's pawns with a yellow ray. ABNB sends all of his pieces out, except the king. The queen destroys those pieces. ABNB makes his king walk one step at a time and dodge the destroying rays. The king walks into the queen, destroying her. Nimbus moves his pieces to crowd around the king and destroy him. (ABNB): Darnit! (Nimbus): Try again. Many squares show them battling. Then, they combine to one large square with all of ABNB's pieces surrounding the queen in a square shape. Nimbus moves his queen into each piece, and keeps moving along till he gets to the last piece. Nimbus moves it slowly, but ABNB grabs the last piece and makes it jump up, then brings it down on the queen, capturing her. (Nimbus): You beat the best of the best. Now, I will solve the problem. Nimbus raises his hands up in the air. (Nimbus): Oh, game masters, oh my descendants, this very awkward fellow beat me, one of the game superintendents! A orange light shines down on ABNB, giving him a crown. It also shines down on the game pieces, turning them normal. (ABNB): That was awkward. BUT I WON! ABNB raises his hands up in the air and stretches his legs, then crashes through the roof. (ABNB): I'm okay. (Match): Way ahead of ya! ''(''ABNB): Wait, no! Match rolls a giant O and a giant K over ABNB, smashing his head flat. Then, a bunch of animated checkers pieces capture Match and take him away. (Match): AAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! Next Episode: Out of Stock Category:Ultimatehero Category:Episodes